


Still Here

by Incubigirl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki relaxing in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokistark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokistark/gifts).



> I wrote this for her when she was feeling down. I really hope it lifted her spirits. ^_^

“Tony, you’re feet are like ice!” Loki screeched.

Tony laughed and just snuggled closer to Loki so his chest was against Loki’s back.

Loki muttered something under his breath.

“What was that dear?”

Loki turned his head and growled, “You are lucky Stark that I am cold!”

Tony smiled and nuzzled Loki’s neck.

“Well I am honored that I’m the one that gets to keep you warm every night.”

Tony waited for a snarky reply. When none came he held Loki a bit tighter.

Loki truly wanted to say something. To tell Tony that he should be honored that he is even here at all. Loki felt ashamed as soon as the thought went through his mind.

“I love you Loki.”

Loki felt even worse. How could he be so cruel to this man? This man who accepts him for who he is and completely trusts him. What a fool. But Tony is his fool. There is no one in all the realms that he would rather be with. He would love this man till Ragnarok and beyond.

He turned in Tony’s arms to face him. He placed a soft kiss to Tony’s nose, forehead, cheeks and chin. He brushed his lips lightly across Tony’s.

He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Tony.

“I know.”

Loki buried his face in Tony’s neck and whispered over and over, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

 


End file.
